


Summer Shine

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Backstory, Community: drabblefix, Drabble, Gen, Nanaki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for LJ comm drabblefix for the prompt: <i>dog days of summer</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Shine

In the summer, the dust in Cosmo Canyon catches the light like stars as it blows in the wind, a strange slight shimmer to it, the remnants of the Gongaga reactor meltdown from years before still spreading its sickness.

They came looking for beasts, and rumors of an elusive extinct species began to circulate in the surrounding towns.

Nanaki began appearing there, begging for scraps, and the rumors died down, whittled to the mere breath of: _just a mutated creature from the Canyon, perhaps even a dog._

They come again, with summer stars in the wind, and beasts beget beasts.


End file.
